Un mago de las sombras
by NicoVR
Summary: Harry Potter no es el niño que vivió, es apartado de su familia, ¿Pero una joven veela podrá reparar el corazón de una persona destrozada?. M por Lenguaje y violencia.


**Prólogo**

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en su trono de plata mientras veía a u sangre sucio sufrir la maldición _cruciatus_ por parte de Bellatrix, la persona de ojos castaños y pelo negro gritaba de dolor, si hubiera sido por Lord Voldemort hubiera seguido escuchando esos gritos agudos que atravesaban los oídos de Lord Voldemort haciéndole sentir felicidad al hacer justicia, pues él sentía que hacía un favor al mundo destruyendo a los sangre sucia, pero no tenía tiempo para divertirse pues tenía que evitar que toda su utopía se destruyera.

Lord Voldemort se levantó de su trono y sin sentir nada de piedad cogió su varita blanca y apuntándolo a la cabeza gritó "_!Avada Kedavra¡_" el sangre sucia cayó en el suelo, sus gritos resonaron en toda la sala, la sala era de un color negro con un trono de plata al fondo de la sala con estampados de muggles y sangres sucias estampados en lo más bajo del trono , en los lados de la sala había cuadros de purasangres sentados en tronos, había una alfombra roja con hilos de oro que conectaba al trono con una puerta.

"mi señor ¿por qué lo has matado?, es que no te complacían los gritos de ese sangre sucia" me dijo Bellatrix con el ceño fruncido que rápidamente se arrodillo para pedirme perdón por hablarle de esa manera.

"Si le he matado es porque tengo que irme a cumplir una misión" dijo Voldemort mientras fijaba sus ojos rojos en una Bellatrix arrodillada.

"tengo el honor de saber en qué consiste esa misión" dijo Bellatrix todavía arrodillada sin mirar a su amo.

Voldemort se rió con una risa fría al escuchar la pregunta de Bellatrix"Bellatrix siempre me has sido fiel pero esto lo tengo que hacer solo" dijo Voldemort justo antes de desaparecer y dejando a Bellatrix arrodillada hasta que se fue.

"que así sea mi señor" dijo Bellatrix justo después de desaparecer Voldemort.

En otro lugar muy lejos de allí había un grupo de personas llamadas Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y por último y menos importante Peter Pettergrew.

"Tenéis que salir de aquí un rato ¡Os volareis locos si os quedáis aquí! se que queréis muchos a Harry y a Luke pero maldita sea Jame, Lily no tenéis que quedaros solos aquí cuidando de ellos nosotros cuidaremos de ellos mientras salís un rato." Dijo Lupin el más sensato de los cinco.

"¡Pero Remus nosotros necesitamos estar con nuestros hijos!" Se le quejo Lily.

"y estaréis con ellos pero por esta noche dejadnos hacer de niñeras" Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en la cara.

"está bien son las…." dijo James mientras miraba su reloj para ver la hora que era y dijo "8:30 volveremos en dos horas" dijo James Potter sufriendo por estar lejos de sus hijos pero feliz de poder salir un momento.

"¡Pero James!" replico Lily con una mirada de insatisfacción.

"Solo serán dos horas Lily" le convenció Remus.

"Está bien nos iremos" se rindió Lily

Después de decir esas palabras Lily y James se fueron por la chimenea cogieron polvos Flu y se fueron al callejón Diagon gritando "¡_Al callejón Diagon_!"

Sirius, Lupin y Peter se quedaron en la casa de los Potter junto con los dos hijos Harry y Luke.

Sirius y Lupin estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico mientras Pettergrew estaba vigilando por si veía algo.

"¿ves algo extraño colagusano?" dijo Sirius mientras sonreía de satisfacción al ver como su torre aplastaba a la reina de Lupin.

"n-no" tartamudeo Pettigrew con sudor en la frente mientras miraba por la ventana.

"espera…. huelo algo" dijo Lupin con preocupación mirando a la puerta con preocupación.

"voy a echar un vistazo" dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba, abrió la puerta al salir la cerro y se convirtió en perro siguiendo el rastro, en unos árboles cercanos a la casa sus oídos perrunos oyeron algo se acercó un poco justo a donde le dirigía el rastro, y de repente cuando estaba a unos metros del árbol vio una figura oscura que oyó un susurro que no oyó a entender y de repente una luz verde le pasó silbando por la oreja, estaba claro era un mortífago, se convirtió en humano y dijo _"¡ desmaus!" el mortífago cayó al suelo y para que no se moviera de allí Sirius hizo un movimiento con la varita y pronunció un hechizo silencioso que ató al mortífago con unas cuerdas plateadas. _

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Potter Remus dejó el ajedrez mágico mientras se preparaba para cualquier cosa y puso todos sus sentidos a punto.

"Colagusano, ¿qué te pasa?, te noto extraño" dijo Remus percatándose de que Peter no había dicho apenas ninguna palabra y lo tenso que se había puesto desde que vino.

"_¡Avada Kedavra!" _conjuró Peter, el conjuro que pilló desprevenido a Remus le dio en la tripa y el cuerpo sin vida de Remus cayó en el suelo inerte. Peter Pettigrew se puso a sollozar en el cuerpo sin vida en el que sus ojos había reflejado una luz verde malévolo y oscura.

De repente de la oscuridad apareció una figura con los ojos rojos, piel blanca y una nariz con forma de serpiente, su nombre era Lord Voldemort.

"Has obrado bien Pettigrew" dijo Lord Voldemort, con una voz fría y siniestra.

"Los gemelos Potter están arriba mi señor" dijo Pettigrew sollozando y arrodillado a su amo y señor al cual le había jurado por su vida servir hasta el final.

"Bien obrado, y ahora huye como la rata que eres" dijo Voldemort viendo los lloros de Pettigrew y riéndose de él, a continuación Lord Voldemort subió a las escaleras y llegó a la habitación de arriba.

Mientras de la chimenea surgieron dos figuras Lily y James Potter habían vuelto a su casa riéndose y felices hasta que vieron a Pettigrew en el suelo sollozando en el cuerpo de Lupin.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" dijo James asustado.

"Sirius" fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Peter para alertar a los Potter, Peter empezó a contar a James una mentira diciendo de como Sirius había matado a Remus, pero Lily no iba quedándose quieta, subió rápidamente las escaleras sin que James se percatara de ello. Voldemort después de haber visto todas las habitaciones encontró una con una cuna con dos niños preparó su varita para matarlos pero antes de que entrara en la habitación un mujer con el pelo rojo y ojos verdes se puso delante de la cuna.

"¡No les harás nada!" le gritó Lily a Lord Voldemort

"apártate sangre sucia" dijo Voldemort, Lily sacó su varita y antes de que hiciera nada Lord Voldemort gritó _"¡Avada Kedavra!" _ el cuerpo de Lily Potter cayó sin vida, Voldemort recogió la varita de Lily y apuntó con la suya a uno de los gemelos y con la de Lily al otro.

"_Avada Kedavra" _


End file.
